


Starcrossed

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crownsgaurd!Lunafreya, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Roleswap, oracle!Prompto, penpals to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: "I do not wish to guide him, but to simply stand beside him."A prayer heard by the gods and warped by jealousy. Another life granted to the Chosen King and now former Oracle."Noctis turns to face her as the silence drags on.“I-I have to say something…” he begins, and slowly, Lunafreya moves to face him as well. “Sometimes, I feel like my life is always on repeat. Every time, something is different, but I always find you.” There’s a look, a light of admiration in Noctis’s eyes, as he gazes at his best friend."
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 5





	1. On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Fic has been beta'd by the lovely CarvingKnife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Carvingknife

“Me? You want me to go with you to Altissia for your Coronation?” Lunafreya askes, clearly taken aback by Noctis’s question. “Why me? I mean, you said you needed a three man defense team and I’m...” She shakes her head, trailing off. “I don’t have a whole lot to offer you, especially after you become King.”

“You’re my best friend and after the ceremony, when we get back, you’d be paid.” Noctis explains, looking from Lunafreya down to the video game controller in his hands. “I’d see to it that you’d have enough money to get to Tenebrae. So, you could try to find your birth family. Prompto will help you look, too. He’s going to ascend as Oracle as well, taking over the government of Tenebrae, he’d gain more access to birth records without question.” He slowly looks up at her as he finishes.

Lunafreya’s mouth falls open and she quickly blinks away the immediate tears that spring into her eyes. “Noct…” She laughs, looking away and rubbing at her eyes. “You can’t be serious. You’d trust me as a guardian for you? You, t-the crowned Prince!?” 

“I don’t have any reason not to.” He shrugs the seriousness of their conversation off and silence falls for a few long moments. Lunafreya was weighing her options. She wants to go. Badly. Not for the money or for the experience of traveling, she wants to go to support her dearest friend. 

Noctis turns to face her as the silence drags on.“I-I have to say something…” he begins, and slowly, Lunafreya moves to face him as well. “Sometimes, I feel like my life is always on repeat. Every time,  _ something  _ is different, but I always find you.” There’s a look, a light of admiration in Noctis’s eyes, as he gazes at his best friend. 

Lunafreya feels her face bloom with heat and swats playfully at his shoulder. “You’re so lame, ya know that Noct.” She laughs, tossing a nearby pillow at his head, which he swats away with ease. They fall into a fit of laughter, just as easily as they always had since their meeting in school. “Alright. I’ll go.” It’s dangerous, to agree, to ask, when they’re both still hiding something from one another. Lunafreya turns back and grabs her controller. “So best what...eight out of fifteen now was it?” She feels her heartbeat behind her ribs, beating like a caged bird, while the tips of her ears still burn. 

“Tsk. You’re just gonna lose once you get cocky,” Noctis threatens, snatching up his own controller and pressing the ‘X’ button. His own face felt flushed, his heart nearly bursting from his chest. 

* * *

Two months later

* * *

"Hey there! Y'all kept a girl waitin'! Now," Lunafreya hears the Southern bell voice and looks up to watch the blonde mechanic approach, "which one's the Prince?" Noctis must have stood because the woman lets out a soft exclamation. "Hello. Your highness. Congrats on the coronation!"

"Not, uh, King just yet." Noctis answers stiffly and shyly. 

"Next Lucian king, here at Hammerhead." She beams her bright green eyes glimmer at the sight of the Regalia. Ignis curtly apologizes for their late arrival. With a click of her tongue Cindy goes effortlessly from a bit awestruck to business. "Well shucks, you'd best save your apologies for Pawpaw!" 

"Then that must make you-" Gladio hums.

"Cindy! Cid's grease monkey Granddaughter." Cindy's pride was infectious, until Cid himself speaks up, making her jump at the harshness of his voice. 

“Roll ‘er in while I’m still young.” Cid huffs out, limping slightly towards them. “Prince Noctis.” 

Noctis blinks and then half-heartedly offers out a small, ‘yeah’. “ _ Prince _ , like they took your Daddy and kicked the dignity outta ‘im.” 

Lunafreya’s mouth falls open, both in slight shock at the man’s bluntness and wanting to laugh. She looks quickly to Gladio, who simply shrugs agreeing with the old timer. Ignis clearly was taking more offense than Noctis, who was still trying to wrap his head around what Cid had just said. All the while Cid kept mouthing off, ending his brutal ‘pep-talk’ with calling him ‘slack jawed’. 

“Well, you heard ‘im! Right this way.” Cindy calls out, she joins them this time as Ignis slides into his place behind the wheel. Cid waves them into position before demanding them all out of the car after asking Ignis to pop the hood. 

Lunafreya opts to wait outside. Overall, Hammerhead isn't much to look at. There is a diner, that she could see Noctis and Gladio walking towards. Aside from the gas pumps, there is also a small convenience store. She notices a few people wondering with tactical vests and a bit more padding on than typical civilians. 

"They're Hunters." She jumps when Cindy's voice is beside her suddenly. 

"Hunters?" Lunafreya asks trying to breath and calm her racing heart, watching a weapons sale take place across the parking lot. 

"Best way to earn some Gil outside the city," Cindy states simply.

“Which is good to know seeing as the last, and only, bit of funds we had for outside the city…" Ignis sighs, eyes falling to Cindy, who looks away whistling. "Pardon while I go inform the Prince of our currently pitiful financial situation." Cindy waved and Lunafreya thinks about following, but instead turns back to Cindy once again to ask her another question. “So, exactly what is a Hunter? I know you said it was a good way to earn Gil, but what do they do?” 

“They take care o’ requests to track down and take out ornery varmints. Sometimes, those varmints are daemons.” Cindy explains, her eyes turning a little dull with the mention of daemons. “Actually, Pawpaw was sayin’ somethin’ about havin’ you all take care of some dastardly devils roamin’ ‘round. Teach you city kids a lesson. It wouldn’t be an official hunt, so ya wouldn’t be earning anything for rankings, but it’d be a start. Not to mention, it’d help you cover a place to sleep for the night.” 

Noctis marches up and looks like he was preparing himself to confront Cindy, Gladio behind him for support, but halts watching Cindy as she passes Lunafreya a small stack of notes, payment for their ‘hunt’, upfront in Gil. “Well then,” Ignis took a soft breath and tugs at the lapels of his jacket, “Looks like we’d best be off.” 

Cindy passes a map off to Noctis. It was of Leide. She explains to him and Gladio the various points on the map and what they meant. 

“Sounds like we’ve got three nests to take care of.” Gladio told Lunafreya and Ignis, Noctis passed the map over to the two of them. “Let’s go.” Lunafreya didn’t trust the wicked glint in Gladio’s hazel eyes, but follows wordlessly after him as he makes for the street rolling his shoulders to loosen up the muscles. 

“Don’t stay out after dark!” Cindy warns before she disappears into the garage.

They cross the road, hop the guard rails, and step into the small Liede desert. Lunafreya follows after them tension and anxiety building as she realizes this is it. They’re going to have to fight for the first time, and now, it will mean putting her training into practice. 

“Alright, looks like we’ve got our first customer, Noct. You’re up.” Gladio insists, summoning his large great sword from their invisible inventory. Ignis calls forth his double daggers. Noctis flicks out his wrist, his Engine blade appearing. Lunafreya reaches for her waist and unclips the carabiner that keeps her net tight at her hips, while she closes her eyes and imagines the long ornate hallway, filled with shelves from floor to ceiling and the rack of weapons that she has access to. There’s currently two for her that she can reach. A small slim Rapie she uses as her mid-range weapon, and her preferred munition, the trident. Lunafreya’s hand closes around the base of the trident, and when she opens her eyes, the blue fractals vanish, leaving the weapon to settle into her hand. 

Lunafreya’s trident stood at six feet and five inches while she herself was a good foot shorter. The bottom was a sharp, threatening looking pike while the top was just as wicked with three prongs, the center most being nearly the same length as her forearm. 

Like the other Lucian arms, it was silver and brass with details of black, sharp edges and intricate automotive designs. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Noctis roars whilst pitching his Engine blade. Although she’s trained with them for the past two months, Lunafreya still was in awe of Noctis’s powers. Watching him vanish and once again reappear using the momentum of the strike to bury his weapon deep into the onyx black shell of the Reaper Tail. 

Lunafreya’s hand hovers over her net, ready to unlatch it, but instead she runs forward lining up beside Ignis and Gladio. 

“Alright, even blondie wants to get in on the action!” Gladio hoots with amusement. Ignis grins over his shoulder as she charges another one of the monstrous scorpions, spinning the trident quickly over her head and diving the spear-like bottom into the center back of the beast. Lunafreya winces at the feeling of its shiny black carapace giving way to the sharp, single point of the trident and tears it back out, the once gleaming gunmetal now oozing with blood and what she thinks may be a kidney.

"Gross." Lunafeya whines, shaking the innards away.

"Get used to it." Gladio chuckles, slapping her on the back as Ignis dispatches the final reapertail. 

Just as they had summoned their weapons, Lunafreya waits and dispatches her trident back into the Armiger. One nest down, two more to go. 

"So, car gets fixed," Lunafreya speaks as they walk along. “Then to Gauldin Quay, ferry to Accordio, Noct gets his crown, and Prompto becomes Oracle. This is looking pretty easy,” she muses, elbowing Noctis as she passes. He shoves her and Gladio pushes him on his opposite side. 

"Yes, well," Ignis interjects as he catches Noctis by the shoulders and sets him straight once more, "this is only the beginning." 

**❦**

Ravus is not a gentle man. Prompto typically avoids the High Commander. Today however, as Prompto tries to escape for Insomnia, Ravus catches him and marches him back to Fenestala Manor, back to his chambers. Lady Minoan Argentum, current Oracle and Queen of Tenebrae waits for them. Having been torn away from healing a small number of her subjects, an anxiety grows in her as she waits. 

"What are you doing!?" Lady Minoan hisses as the chamber door bursts open, Ravus hauling a still struggling Prompto behind him. With ease, he twists and tosses the young Oracle into the room. "I demand an explanation!" Minoan roars, rushing to her son's side. 

"Your traitorous child was going to flee for Insomnia, to tell their wretched  _ King  _ some foolish plot he's dreamt up," Ravus spits with malice. 

"Your bitterness towards King Regis is unfounded and unjust." Minoan speaks slowly, angry to hear Ravus speak so ill of Regis.

"He is a muder--"

"Regis had nothing,  _ nothing,  _ to do with the death of your mother, Ravus!" Prompto shouts, his voice cracking from the exertion. "If you must blame anyone, blame me! I gave you and your sister access to the gardens!" Prompto scrambles from his mother's hold to Ravus trying to take his hand. "If I had told you no that day, your Mother wouldn't have had to look for you both. If I had told you no, Lu--" Ravus strikes with a quick and efficient back hand across the Tenebraen Prince's face. "If I had told you no, Nifelheim wouldn't have taken you both." He shudders softly through the tears as Ravus turnsassy sharply. Prompto feels the burning of the quickly forming bruise, but hurts more remembering how he had cost Ravus his Mother and Younger Sister.

"You're both to stay here until we depart," Ravus orders before slamming the door behind himself. His heels click as he marches down the hall, neither of the Royals move until they are far and faint.

Minoan pats Prompto's pale blonde hair and holds him close to her chest. He's shaking like a leaf. "What were you thinking?" She asks him softly. "Trying to flee now would only upset the Empire greatly. They could have retaliated and hurt more of our people." Her voice remains calm and even, there serves no point to try and scold her son. 

"I have to do what is right. I'm not able to do much, but I could have at least warned him. Mother, something has to be done." Prompto squirms free of her arms and looks up at her, his violet eyes were longing for freedom he hasn't had since childhood. "Should I really, truly be meant to aid Noctis in his destiny. I really can't just sit around here. My duty, the prophecy--" 

"You will aid him, but I will not allow you to throw yourself into harm's way." Minoan's palm glows softly with golden light as she trails her fingers slowly along the welt, soothing away the wound. "You will not suffer for this prophecy. I've already promised myself that." She smiles down at her only child and pets his bright blond hair away from his face.

Prompto takes hold of his Mother's hand before swooping into her arms. He holds her tightly, and for a moment, feels the fear of losing Minoan the way Ravus had lost his Mother. Carelessly gunned down before his eyes. 

Minoan says nothing as he's wracked with silent sobs. She holds her son, trying to fight back the impending doom creeping into her veins. 

**❦**

Lunafreya feels the first rays of the sun cross her face as she attempts once again to recite her morning prayers to the Astrals. Yet, her dream from the night before plagues her.

Well, it’s hard to just call it a mere dream, Lunafreya is positive that it was a very real memory. She drifts back into the memory, the prayers once again stopping as she continues to focus. Lunafreya still feels the heavy weight of her body after a day of training and practicing self defense before they set out on the trip to Altissia. 

_ “How wonderful it must be to have purpose once again...Lady Lunafreya.”  _

Just as when she’d heard it the first time, Lunafreya nearly stumbles over her own two feet trying to stop at the sound of the coy yet malicious voice that calls out her name. As before, that's when she notices the silence that hangs heavily over the entirety of Insomnia. Her breath hitches as thick, heavy fog rolls in, surrounding Lunafreya from all sides. Unease claws sharply into her stomach and Lunafreya feels herself wishing she could summon her weapon to her side on command, but alas it was still a skill she had yet to master. 

Wind howls loudly in Lunafreya's ears, becoming stronger and stronger until she flinches under its crushing force. Just as suddenly as the gale started, it abruptly stops. Footsteps echo from down the abandoned street and Lunafreya turns quickly to face their source. 

A man breaks free of the fog. He saunters as he walks with his head held high and a mocking grin on his scruffy face. “Good day to you,  _ Lady Oracle. _ ” Her heart feels as if a hand was reaching into her chest and squeezing it like a cobra, its pluses painful and desperate in the phantom grasp. “Oh? Did I strike a nerve? The look on your face…” 

Snapping to her senses, Lunafreya violently shakes her head and grounds herself as Gladio had shown her. Body sideways to the man and arms up in defense. “Who are you!” She demands, struggling to keep her voice firm. 

His smile grows wider and the look in his hazel eyes remind her of a daemon’s. Lunafreya prepares for him to move for an attack as his arm raises up, the large wing like sleeve rising high above him, before it sweeps down in a bow, casually removing his hat and placing it just over his chest. 

“A man of no consequence.” He chuckles lowly as he begins to approach once more, but halts. Lunafreya sinks deeper into her stance, letting out a soft shallow breath. His face twists into a sinister sneer. “You.” Lunafreya realizes he was looking beyond her and turns as the temperature plummets to an ice cold chill. A woman stands just behind her, with raven black hair and ornate robes of gold and black silk. 

Lunafreya feels a comfort in seeing this woman, she is so familiar to her, but she cannot place her anywhere. She is unable to recall her name or remember where it was she has seen her before. She begins to open her mouth to speak, but the woman draws a single finger to her lips, which quirk into a soft smile. 

“Luna?” She jolts, her eyes snapping open as Ignis pulls away, removing his hand from her shoulder. “Pardon, I didn't mean to frighten you.” He chuckles lightly, watching her for a moment as she seems to register where she was. “Are you quite alright?” 

“Yes! Sorry, I was just.” Lunafreya nods her head, standing and dusting sand off her black high-waisted jeans, “lost in thought?” 

“I see.” Ignis replies in understanding. “Coffee is ready if you would like some. I also wouldn’t mind the help if you would cut vegetables for breakfast, maybe you could tell me about what was so entrancing. If you so choose.” 

Lunafreya agrees to join in helping him cook, but halts nervously, thinking about her dream. There was something that felt oddly correct in hearing herself called the Oracle. Something like Deja Vu. However, talking about it aloud makes it feel that it wasn't right, so she decides to keep it to herself. “

It’s nothing. Just a silly old dream.” She shrugs noncommittally, reminding herself who she is. 

Lunafreya Grace, an Orphan from Tenebrae that was rescued by Cor Leonis from Nifelheim and brought to Insomnia where she grew up and became friends with the crowned Prince Noctis. Trained with the Gladio Amicitia to learn self-defence. Studied under Ignis Scientia so she could understand the politics of their journey. 

She is no Oracle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ^ ^  
> (Quick notes - upated on 12/19 to fix some formatting issues. ><)
> 
> If you'd like to chat please feel free to hit me up, i'd love more friends in this fandom:   
> [tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
> +  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)


	2. Lock and Quay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, beta'd by the wonderful Carvingknife.

Prompto feels his lungs burn. They feel ready to burst in his chest, and he only manages to continue on the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Beside him is Nyx Ulrich, a member of the Kingsglaive. 

It was a lie. The peace treaty was all a lie. 

A wave of unseen power washes over the young Oracle and glaive. They push through the pulse of unseen energy, crossing the threshold into the Citadel's grand Throne room and skidding to a stop as they take in the absolute chaos in the room. Nyx's arm instinctively shoots out to steady Prompto. Ravus howls in pain, rolling and writhing along the marbled floor as he clutches at the smoldering limb that had been his left arm. Metal glints and Prompto dives for it, quickly snatching the Ring of the Lucii from the ashes of Ravus’s hand. Nyx yanks Prompto up quickly, saving him from Glauca's sword. 

“Don’t you lay a hand on him, you Wretch!” Minoan barks sharply as a shield forms between General Glauca and his prey. “You want a fight!? You fight me!” She threatens, grabbing a discarded lance from the floor. 

“Foolish Oracle. Without your bow, you are useless.” Glauca’s heavily distorted voice muses aloud. 

Prompto's eyes grow wide as he looks to his Mother. She looks like a cornered coeurl, readying to strike out with her talons. Her knuckles fade to the same white as her dress with the force she grips her weapon with shaking hands. “M-Mother. Don’t try to fight him!” 

Glauca turns to face her and storms ahead, propelling himself forward in a graceful lunge. Nyx vanishes and reappears on Glauca’s back, throwing Gluaca off balance and onto the floor. “This way!” Regis calls out, urging Prompto and Minoan to him. Minoan throws the lance and reaches for her Son’s hand as they race to the Lucian King’s side. Minoan embraces Prompto tightly and pushes his unruly blond locks from his face, as Regis calls out again to Nyx, sending a blast of lightning to ward off Glauca. Nyx joins them as the King punches at the wall with his uninjured hand. "Everyone inside, this will lead to a safe passage." Regis explains.

“Go, go.” Minoan urges, pushing them in. Prompto staggers forward with her insistent pushing and turns back to his Mother, she was crying. “The Stars will go with you now, my Love.” She cups the side of his face, patting it softly, before her hands begin to fall away.

“M-Mother?” Prompto clasps tightly onto her wrists. He knows what she’s planning, but he refuses to believe that she’s truly saying ‘goodbye’. “Mother, what are you saying? You’re coming with.” His head is shaking softly, trying to deny her. 

“No, you need to do this without me. I tried too long to save you from your destiny and make it my own.” Her eyes fall to Regis, an uncensored resentment and bitter gleam in her piercing violet eyes. Regis looks away, ducking his head in shame. “I’m sorry that all I have done is made this harder for you.” 

“Minoan, come with us,” Regis begs. 

“Glaive,” Minoan addresses Nyx, ignoring Regis, “please, see my Son to safety.” 

Nyx opens his mouth to speak, however, he is cut off by a grim growl from behind Minoan. The sound of heavy, metal footsteps echo loudly from behind the Oracle. Prompto’s lips quiver trying to speak once again, but Minoan takes a breath, closing her eyes for a moment, before opening them again. She slams the gates shut before he is able to speak. As they started to descend, Prompto dives with a wail for the door, clawing at it and rattling the grates. 

Nyx allows him a few moments before he peels him away silently. He looks to their King. Regis cradles his hand against his chest, eyes staring down at the bloodied, blackened ring with remorse. “When the door opens, you two will have to go on ahead.” 

Prompto goes still. A weight falls on his shoulders as he realizes this is his ascension. Prompto eyes the ring in Regis’s hand with scrutiny and the smallest flicker of hatred. “Not you, too.” He murmurs softly. “Please, we can not lose you as well.” 

“There is no choice in the matter,” Regis declairs. “Nyx Ulrich, as Minoan requested, I am asking you from one man to another, see Prompto and the ring to Altissia. Get him to safety.” 

Realizing what is at stake, Nyx tosses aside his composure and snaps at Regis, “So this is the way of our King. Sacrifice Lucian son’s and daughter’s to save his own and one damn ri--” 

“To save the world!” Prompto interrupts with a shocking ferocity. Both men look at the young Oracle and fall silent. “You needn’t die for this, Regis. I can still take the ring and pass it off to Noctis, but you do not need to  _ die. _ ” 

Regis takes Prompto’s hands in his own. “I know your Mother wishes the same as I. That you and Noctis did not have these burdens upon your shoulders, but we cannot protect you any longer. I will fight as hard as I can to hold him off, but know that this is for the greater good.” Nyx is silent as the King places the ring into Prompto’s hands. “It is time.” Regis offers as the passage doors open and the small elevator rattles. Galuca’s roar reverberates around them.

❦

_ “A man of no consequence,”  _ Lunafreya hears the mocking voice. She’s asleep and knows she is, but there is no dream. This time, that man’s voice echoes around her, but instead of growing dimmer as it’s repeated, it grows louder until she knows she’s physically struggling in her sleep to try and stave off the deafening call. 

“Luna! Hey, wake up.” Noctis’s voice snaps her free of her sleep. For a few moments, she’s panting heavily in the passenger seat of the Regalia. All three men look to each other then back to her. “What the hell was that?” 

“Just a dream,” Lunafreya huffs, her face and ears burning. “Well then, are we boarding the ferry?” She asks, getting ready to get out. Noctis stops her. 

“Nope,” he sighs, moving to take a seat in the back. Gladio heads for his own door, while Ignis is moving towards the driver’s seat. “Turns out, the Empire put a freeze on all travel in or out of Accordio. So, no ferry, no Altissia.” 

“Galdin Quay,” Ignis begins, pausing while the Regalia roars to life, “is under lock and  _ quay. _ ” He smiles with amusement as they pull out of the parking spot. Lunafreya snorts at him and tries to stretch out the small cramp she feels between her shoulder blades. 

“So then, where are we going?” She asks, standing and turning in her seat while waving off Ignis’s protest for her seatbelt. “Back to Insomnia?”

“Naw,” Noctis leans forward in his seat, “There’s a guy back there named Dino. He’s a reporter by day, amateur jeweler by night,. Says he’s got contacts that’ll help us get aboard a trading ship.”

“Okay? So we’re leaving Galdin why?” Lunafreya asks, jolting as Ignis slams quickly on the breaks, flailing to keep hold of her seat. “Hey!” 

“Sit down,” Ignis huffs at her. “Both of you, seat belts, this isn’t a parade,” he demands, knowing full well that Noctis was yet to belt himself in. Lunafreya and Noctis both roll their eyes at each other before wordlessly obliging. “Dino threatened to highlight a few  _ tourists _ in Galdin Quay, one of which being none other than his Royal Highness.” 

“He won’t however,” Gladio adds, “If we get him some raw garnet for his next Masterpiece.” 

“Do you even know what raw garnet looks like?” Lunafreya asks, her nose scrunching trying to think what it looked like herself. 

“Of course I do,” Gladio snorts at her. It might be childish, but he kicks at her seat. Lunafreya moves to grab the bar at the front of the seat fully intending to ram her seat back in rebuttal.

"I think not, Lunafreya," Ignis interrupts. Lunafreya scoffs and sits back, crossing her arms with a soft pout. "Remember your training. He’s top heavy and easy to overthrow." 

"Hey!" Glaido barks. "Traitor." Noctis and Lunafreya laugh as Ignis adjusts his glasses. 

As the drive wears on, they fall into a comfortable silence. It feels serene and, considering they were heading back out into the wilds, the break before they would undoubtedly have to fight away some of the more aggressive fauna is nice. Small talk comes easy and goes just as quickly, Lunafreya is still learning more about Ignis and Gladio. Yes, she'd met them during high school, but they always felt at arms length. As if they only tolerated her around Noctis, but from what she understands now, they're becoming friends. She laughs as Noctis cracks a joke at Ignis's expense, which unfortunately for the Prince, is turned back on him. For a few moments she glances into the rear view mirror, watching the way Noctis comes to life. He laughs and looks at Gladio, punching his shoulder. Lunafreya tries not to dwell on how ghostly she feels. Like she's taken the place of someone else in her own life. 

Granted, that feeling has followed her since she was young and taken in by Araceli and Eroll Grace. Lunafreya reaches up and softly scratches at her temple. Under her fingers, she feels the taut line if scar tissue. "Luna, little help here?" Noctis groans.

Lunafreya quirks an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"

"Tell them I did not sleep in class!" Noctis whines. "I didn't and you know it!" 

"Mmm," Lunafreya hums thoughtfully, "Yeah, no...you did." Noctis tries to talk over her when he realizes that she was going to be of no aid. "Just once though, and to be honest, I nearly fell asleep during that dreadful movie Mrs. Alabaster played for us as our 'reward' for the whole class passing the finals." 

"You, the class President nearly fell asleep in class?" Noctis scoffs dramatically, shaking his head. "The outrage." 

"I was only our class President because  _ you _ ," Lunafreya turns back, laughing as the Regalia begins to slow, "had been absent the day we voted and thus, you weren't an eligible candidate. All of your fangirls would have loved to have voted for you."

"Eh, you seem more the leader type than me," Noctis says as he steps out of the car behind Ignis. "Wait, fangirls?" he scoffs.

“ _ I _ seem more like the leader type that you, you’re not giving her much to go on there,  _ Princess. _ ” Glaido snarks, cutting into their banter as they begin to climb up the small cliff sides, following the map, freshly marked by Dino with an approximation of where the garnet should be. 

Ignis holds out a hand to stop the party as they reach the top of the cliffs. 

“Oh cool,” Lunafreya whispers as they see the small herd of anaks. Immediately the weary herd begins to move away from the retinue. Lunafreya laughs as the calves pass by, already taller than Gladio. One lingers to examine them from a safe distance and the mother knocks her head into its body, urging the calf away. 

Noctis and his party move on, leaving them behind as they cross a large, naturally occurring bridge. “Noct, you first. Go slow and stay low if you need to,” Gladio demands, handing the map over to Lunafreya. 

“Hey, wait. Gladio.” She grabs his arm before the larger man begins to follow after Noctis. Ignis takes his place, following slowly as Noctis crosses, arms held out for balance. “Should there be a cave up ahead?” She points to the large, dark opening across from them as Noctis and Ignis finish crossing, waving back to them. 

“Shit.” Glaido turns signalling with desperation for both Noctis and Ignis to remain silent. “C’mon.” Lunafreya follows him, keeping her eyes focused on the other side of the bridge. Wind twists and winds through her hair and she feels anxious at the small howling sound she hears as it whistles by her ears. “Luna, hurry up.” Gladio urges. 

Her hands shake as her gaze begins to drop, but Noctis waves quickly so she snaps her attention to him. He reaches out and pulls her the rest of the way. “Don’t like heights?” Noctis teases as she shoves him away. 

Gladio and Ignis stop ahead of them. “Well this certainly is a bit of a problem.” Ignis muses as the younger two join them. 

“What is it?” Noctis tries to peek around their shoulders, but Gladio holds him steady. “Well?” 

“It would appear,” Ignis whispers calmly back to Lunafreya and Noctis, “we have stumbled across that Zu's lair.” 

“The one we saw out near Hammerhead yesterday?” Lunafreya gasps, remembering the sight of the monstrous four winged bird plummeting towards them. Her knees threaten to turn to putty beneath her. 

“Given the direction that it flew, I’d say, yeah. This must be it’s nest,” Gladio nods. “So we’ve gotta get in and around it. I don’t think we’re gonna manage to take this sucker down just yet,” he explains. “So Noct, you go first. Again. I want you to stay low and go as slow as you possibly can. Luna, you’re gonna back Iggy up, I’m gonna stay right behind Noct.” They all agree on Gladio’s plan and inch beyond the large opening beside the sleeping Zu. 

There's a number of things Lunafreya begins to notice as they make their way through the slim opening. One, is that the ground is shaking as the creature snores beside them. Two, she's very aware of her own breath. How loud is it? To loud? Will she be the reason the Zu wakes? Lunafreya looks ahead to the guys. Gladio's face is hard to see. Noctis's gaze is going between the space before him and the creature. 

"Which way?" Noctis whispers back to Gladio. "Around the front or should we go behind it?" 

"Forward, keep it moving." Gladio answers quickly. Noctis heads forward. 

Lunafreya sighs with relief when they make it safely to the collection of rocks that Gladio begins to examine. Noctis falls back on his rear as his shield inspects the stone. "Well?" 

"It's here alright. One problem." Gladio leans back, hands on his hips. "We're gonna have to rock and roll to get it out," he mimes swinging his sword at the stone to break the granet free, "with that Zu right there though."

"We can't risk making noise," Ignis shakes his head, “so, we need the beast to take flight away from us.” 

Lunafreya blinks at the three men and looks up at the large bird. “We just need it to move?” She asks, shaking as she stands. If they need to get rid of the creature to finish their quest, she has an idea.

“Uh, Luna?” Noctis watches her move back towards the front of the bird. She's not creeping along like before. This time, her steps are loud and earnest as she walks with intent to the Zu's front. 

“Luna,” Noctis warns.

“Catch me?” is all the warning she gives before screaming loudly as she unclasps the net at her hips, waving it wildy above her head. 

“What the hell are you doing!” Gladio roars as the whole ground shakes under his feet. The Zu rears up, flapping its wings at her and Lunafreya turns, running from the bird as it shoves off the ground. 

“Dammit Luna!” Noctis sees what she’s planning as she makes it to the cliffs edge. Before he can really think, he throws the engine blade, summoning it without a thought. Then, he’s over the cliff edge and time feels like it's stopped. Something grabs him and holds him above Lunafreya as she floats away from him. Her hair is out of its usual style and drifting around her like a halo. All of her Lucian fatigues have been replaced by a gossamer dress. She’s falling away into an inky blackness, and he can’t reach her. Noctis claws at the air. He’s going to lose her! No, not after all of this! He just wanted to protect her! She can't die! Not like this.

Then, he’s hurtling back to the ground and getting closer to her. She reaches up and Noctis is grabbing Lunafreya around the middle before throwing his blade to the ground so they can safely land, the Zu’s shadow passing over them. He rolls away from her laying on his back spread out in the sun, while Lunafreya stares up as well. He looks over, ready to see her limp and dead on the ground, but she's not. Lunafreya rolls onto her side facing him, smiling and laughing so hard her cheeks are dusted pink. She is still dressed in various shades of black, her white t-shirt adorned with a single syelleblossom on the front and her hair pulled back the same as before into a ponytail with the two crisscrossing braids over her crown. "What are you laughing for?" He grumbles.

“Are you both alright?!” Ignis calls from above them, worry clear in his voice.

“We’re okay!” Lunafreya shouts back, her voice cracking as she sits up. “I knew you’d catch me.” Noctis groans before sitting up and turning to offer her a hand, which she takes. 

“Head back to the car!” Gladio yells back, “We’ll meet you there.” He holds a closed fist out over the edge, showing that he's harvested the garnet.

Noctis waves over his shoulder and looks back to Lunafreya, nodding for her to follow. “Give me more of a warning next time you go diving off of any cliffs. You might not be so lucky next time,” he teases, shoving her shoulder before running along the street back to the car. Trying to keep the ghostly image and feelings of loss and failure at bay. 

Lunafreya stumbles for a moment before she joins him, running along the street back to the Regalia. 

"Didn't know you were such a Daredevil." Gladio slaps Lunafreya on the back when they reach the car. "Nice moves."

"I'm not a Daredevil, I just saw a chance to do what was needed and was the closest to it," Lunafreya points out. "Duty as honorary Crownsguard and all that." 

“Come. We have to see this garnet to Dino at once,” Ignis reminds them reaching, for the driver’s side door. As the Regalia purrs to life the other three get in their seats as well. 

“Oh yeah, did you show her that weird ass coin yet?” Glaido asks, slapping Noctis’s arm.

“Uh, no, I didn’t. Hold on.” Noctis shakes his head, but leans toward the car door, fishing in his pocket until he reaches a hand out to Lunafreya. “Here.” 

She holds out her hand and Noctis drops the golden coin into her palm. “What is it?” Lunafreya asks as she looks down at the front of the coin. “To commemorate the ascension of the Oracle.” She reads aloud the inscription before turning it over to the face side. “What the hell?” 

“Yeah, looks kind of like you doesn't it?” Noctis points out and Gladio snickers.

Again, there’s the feeling of not belonging and that somehow she’s out of place, but Lunafreya closes her hand around it before passing the coin back to Noctis. “You saying that I look like an Oracle to you?” She teases. 

“Not in the slightest,” Gladio jests back. “You should have seen the clown that gave it to us.” 

“Tsk. A man of no consequence,” Noctis mocks laughing. Lunafreya feels her veins turn to ice.

“Was that all he said?” She asks, quickly snapping to her feet and twisting around to face them, earning confused stares from the two men in the back seat and a side eye from Ignis. “Did he only say that?” Lunafreya asks again. 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Noctis laughs nervously. “I mean he told us the port was closed and that was it, but, no name or anything. Why, what’s so important about that?” 

Lunafreya realizes the scene she’s making and shakes her head, “It just sounded really familiar. That’s all.” She sits back down and wordlessly reaches for her seat belt, clicking it in place as Ignis slowly begins to drive once again. 

This time, the silence is heavy. There is no small talk until they reach Galdin Quay and hand the garnet over to Dino. 

"I'll work on my contact, get you aboard that trading ship first thing in the morning," Dino promises. Lunafreya leans against the dock’s railing, watching the sun as it sets. 

"It's a good view," Noctis says as he joins her. "Hey, uh, you sure you're okay?" 

"I am perfectly fine," Lunafreya tells him, "I just had a strange dream the night before. That's all." 

"Well, should be able to sleep well enough tonight," Noctis suggests. "We’re getting a room here for the night." He sounds excited to have a bed instead of the ground. "You know you can talk to us of something is bothering you, right?" He bumps his shoulder to hers. "We've got your back."

Lunafreya feels something knot on her stomach. Her mouth opens just a bit. Something feels wrong and she wants to say it, but she simply nods. "Of course. I know you do." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is gonna be diverging from the typical story line soon and I'm really excited to get what I have up and posted. ; ; (Also sorry my tumblr is so bleak I'm bad at using that, but twitter on the other hand > >)
> 
> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me at:  
> [tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
> +  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)

**Author's Note:**

> See you next chapter! ^ ^   
> I'm so excited for this fic, i've been working on it and have had multiple drafts since last winter. 
> 
> If you'd like to chat please feel free to find me as follows:   
> [tumblr](https://inconcinnusink.tumblr.com/)  
> +  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/awkawardcrow)  
> +  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/awkawardcrow)


End file.
